


To doubt oneself

by greensilverserpent



Series: True Love [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Sequel to 'Hot tempers'.





	To doubt oneself

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2009-03-01 10:23am to 10:30am

"You are nervous." Erestor's voice was kind, a smile playing around his lips, while he watched his lord fidget with the wide sleeves. Elrond sighed. 

"Did you think it would be like this?" At Erestor's raised eyebrow he continued. "I hoped it would get easier, counting the fact that I already did marry once." 

Erestor's expression softened. "You were married, yes, but she did not really love you. She loved you as a friend, not as a mate. She did also not match you in ability and, if I may add, temper." 

Elrond chuckled. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy, old friend?" 

Erestor laughed. "I'm quite content with my balrog-slayer but I thank you for asking." 

*

"Nervous?"

"Yes." 

"Why?" 

Celeborn turned, regarding the Captain with a sad expression. 

"He's so stunningly beautiful, Glorfindel. And I'm just an old, weary elf-lord who does not even have a realm to govern anymore. What does he want with me?" 

Glorfindel sighed, laying one hand on the broad shoulder. 

"You are beautiful as well, my lord. Maybe not as stunningly but you certainly match his charm. And it's this charm that makes Elrond love you so very much. Do not doubt his feelings for you." 

Celeborn smiled. "Thank you... my friend."


End file.
